diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Theramores Bedrängnis
Folgende Geschichten und IC-Berichte sind dem Realmforum im Zuge des Plots "Theramores Bedrängnis" entnommen. Bericht vom Verbündetentreffen am 28.Tag des 8.Mondes - von Livía, 28.8.2012 Heute fand das erste Treffen der Verbündeten zur eventuellen Verteidigung von Theramore statt. Anwesend waren Abordnungen der Zwerge von Eisenschmiede, der Mannschaft der Kul'Tiras, der Draenei und einge Menschen, sowie die Stadtwache. Nach der Begrüssung und dem Dank, dass sich soviele auf die Hilfsaufrufe gemeldet haben, erfolgte ein kurzer Lagebericht. Dieser besagte, dass die Horde wohl die Grenzen der Marschen erreicht hat, dort aber wohl erstmal halt gemacht hat. Es wird vermutet, dass sich dort noch mehr Truppen zusammen ziehen sollen, die sich an anderen Orten sammeln. Ein Bericht der Spähertruppe, unter Leitung von Gefreiter Hallaton, besagt, dass auch auf dem Seeweg Truppen unterwegs sind. Danach wurden die Einteilungen der anwesenden Truppen der Allianz besprochen. Der Wortführer der Zwerge, Sir Donnerbart, hat sich dazu bereit erklärt die Jäger zu führen, damit auch die Versorgung gesichert ist. Weiters halten sie dabei auch ausschau. Sir Curley ist, als Offizier der Kul'Tiras, für die Seetruppen zuständig. Die Mauertruppen werden von Unteroffizier Adams und meiner Person geführt. Wobei ich auch allgemeine Aufgaben übernehme. Unteroffizier Esteban ist für die Schnellausbildung ungeübter, aber kampffähiger Truppen zuständig. Die Leitung der Sanitäter und Heiler obliegt der Oberstärztin von der Flansch. Die Späher führt Gefreite Hallaton, wie oben schon geschrieben. Als Aufgaben verteilt wurde an eine Spähergruppe, die Beobachtung eventueller Truppenbewegungen, welche uns zugetragen wurden. Diese sollen im Grasland Mulgors sein. Die Mauerwachen für die Nacht und den heutigen Tag waren schon eingeteilt, sodass eine neue Einteilung für den heutigen Tag zur 18.Stunde festgehalten wurde. Weiters wurde beschlossen, dass die Zivilbevölkerung, zum eigenen Schutz und um Vorräte zu sparen, ab der 8.Morgenstunde evakuiert wird. Zurückbleiben werden nur Personen, welche sich der Verteidigung anschliessen. Während des gesamten Treffens wurden Fragen der Anwesenden beantwortet, was sehr gesittet zuging. Alle hielten sich an die Absprache und ich erwarte dieses Verhalten auch, bei den weiteren Treffen in den nächsten Tagen. gezeichnet Lady Livia Argianois, Leutnant der Stadtwache Theramore In Eisenschmiede - von Graccas, 30.8.2012 Bis nach Eisenschmiede waren die Mitteilungen aus Theramore gekommen. Der Rat der drei Hämmer rief auf, jeden verfügbaren Zwerg zur Unterstützung auszusenden. Heraus kam ein Zwergentrupp mit Mitgliedern der Klans Donnerbart, Eisenbart, Dun Magma und der Sturmhämmer. Nach dem die Zwergentruppe über den Ozean schipperte und in Theramore empfangen worden waren, bezogen sie Quartier. Die narhunsmittelvorräte und - noch viel wichtiger - die zusätzlichen Fässer Bier wurde im Tavernenkeller verrachtet, während sich einige der Zwerge bereits eifrig in der Schmiede einfanden und bis spät in die Nacht noch den Schmiedehammer durch die Luft surren ließen. Im Laufe der nächsten Tage soll der Zwergentrupp, geführt von Ballasch Donnerbart, vor allem Späheraufgaben und die Herauschaffung von Vorräten übernehmen. Das Lied der Blätter - von Falande, 30.8.2012 Den ganzen Tag schon war sie im Schatten der Bäume unterwegs und versuchte die Unrast in ihrem Inneren zu unterdrücken. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der jeder Besuch in Feralas sie zurück geholt hatte aus den düsteren Gedanken und bedrohlichen Träumen der von Welt, die um sie herum immer weiter zu zerbrechen drohte. Doch nun nicht mehr. Zu viel war passiert. Einige Zeit lang war sie von ihren Verletzungen zu geschwächt gewesen, um ruhelos zu werden. Doch nun, da ihre Kraft zurückkehrte, kam auch die Unruhe. 'Du warst bist viel zu lange gerannt und gerannt und hast einfach vergessen, daß Du Zeit brauchst, um dem Lied der Blätter über Dir zu lauschen!' schalt sie sich selbst und ärgerte sich für einen Moment. Dann hielt sie inne und blickte zu den Baumkronen auf, wo die uralte Stimme des Windes ihr ewiges Lied sang. Bedächtig näherte sie sich dem größten Baumstamm, den sie in ihrer Nähe entdecken konnte, lehnte ihren Rücken dagegen, ging langsam in die Knie, bis sie auf einer Wurzel zu sitzen kam und schloß die Augen. Sie mußte sich ganz im Gefühl der Einigkeit verloren haben, denn als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, leuchteten die Sterne über ihr und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun einen Tag oder eine Woche so verbracht hatte. Ein friedliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen zwischen den Bäumen wahrnahm. Zwei der Worgen unterhielten sich und sie könnte hören, daß es wohl um Lady Prachtmeer ging. Sich leise räuspernd, um den beiden ihre Anwesenheit anzukündigen, erhob sie sich und näherte sich ihnen. Nach nur kurzer Anspannung grüßten sie und wiederholten auf Falandes Nachfrage, was sie soeben besprochen hatten: sie waren unterwegs, um Hilfe zu holen, Hilfe für Theramore. Es gab noch nicht viele Informationen, doch wenn Lady Prachtmeer Grund zur Sorge hatte, dann gab es nur wenige, die sich ihrer Bitte entziehen würden. Eilig holte Falande das Nötigste aus ihrer Unterkunft, ehe sie sich noch im Schutze der Nacht auf den Flug in die Düstermarschen machte. Sir, der Kapitän will euch sprechen - von Willìam, 30.8.2012 Frustriert schnaufte der junge Offizier aus, während er, sitzend hinter einem großen Schreibtisch in der Kapitänskajüte, den Papierkram seines Kapitäns durchging. Der alte Mann hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, im Nichtstun. Unbeantwortete Schreiben aus Boralus, nicht bearbeitete Akten der Besatzung, nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen Berichte aus Theramore, seine Berichte. In einem jähzornigen Anfall wischte er den Schreibtisch mit dem Unterarm sauber und lehnt sich zurück, die Hände in die Haare raufend, während er resümierte. Sie waren Theramore angelaufen um eine kleine Panne zu beheben, die üblichen Reparaturen durchzuführen und um neuen Proviant aufzunehmen. Drei, vielleicht vier Tage Theramore, anschließend ihren Auftrag erledigen, dann wäre es endlich nach Hause, nach Boralus gegangen. Eigentlich war es ihm schon fast klar, dass es wieder anders kommen sollte, es kam doch immer irgendwie anders. Besorgniserregende Meldungen über Aktivität der Horde, er fasste es einfach so für sich zusammen und schon war der Traum vom Heimathafen geplatzt. Sie würden natürlich ihrem Schwesternstaat helfen, der Kapitän klang unmissverständlich. Das erste richtige Gespräch führe Korporal Evans von dem 33. Marineinfanterieregiment, welches sie mit einigen Soldaten an Bord hatten. Vielleicht hätte er doch mitgehen sollen, endete es wohl unglücklich in der Wortwahl. Für einen Moment musste er Schmunzeln, Evans, Herz wie ein Stier oder eine Löwenmutter, aber eine Schnauze wie.. trocken lachte er auf. Mit ihr musste man öfters zweimal irgendwo hingehen, einmal zum Vorstellen und einmal zum Entschuldigen. Die darauf folgenden Anfeindungen der einen oder anderen Wache, primär wohl einer Person, tat er noch mit einem Schulterzucken ab, sie hatten andere Probleme. Nach dem zweiten oder dritten Bericht über die Aktivitäten, begann er die Schreiben aufzusetzen, Theramore brauchte Hilfe, das war nicht nur ihm klar, hoffte er nur, dass die Briefe rechtzeitig in Sturmwind ankommen würden. Die Tage vergingen schleppend, wenig Neuigkeiten, eine Rückmeldung, dass in Sturmwind mobilisiert wird. Die Matrosen schienen bereits jetzt schon einen leichten Lagerkoller zu bekommen, dauerhafte Bereitschaft lies den einen oder anderen bereits weg brechen, inklusive der anderen Offiziere. An Land schien es kaum anders zu sein, die Kommandantin, insbesondere nach dem letzten „ Streit“ wirkte auf ihn noch angeschlagener als der Rest der Theramore Wacheinheit zusammen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er dann auch noch selbst einiges an Reibereien verursacht hatte, wo er es doch selbst kennt, wenn alles auf einmal aufläuft, dann kommt noch irgendwer und setzt seinen Dutt obendrauf. Was soll’s, ist nun geschehen. Die Hilfskräfte die eintreffen schienen zum Teil einiges an Erfahrung zu haben, nicht mehr so jung, teils gut bewaffnet, wenigstens ein Lichtblick, besonders über die Zwerge freute er sich. Da konnte man die Samthandschuhe an Bord lassen. Die Besprechung war ebenfalls ein guter Anfang, zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass man ein gemeinsames Ziel hier hatte. Ehe er weiter die letzten Wochen hier gedanklich durchgehen konnte, klopfte es an der Kajüte und einer der Matrosen meinte noch hinter der Tür: "Sir, der Kapitän will euch sprechen" Am Abend der ersten Zusammenkunft - von Ambir, 30.8.2012 Ich sitze am Hafen, blicke auf die See hinaus, warte auf die Ankunft der Schiffe, die Nachrichten aus der restlichen Welt mitbringen und die Neuigkeiten aus Theramore forttragen. Was ich in den letzten Tagen gehört habe, hat mir nicht gefallen, doch waren die Aussagen zu vage, um mich ernstlich zu beunruhigen. Immerhin gehöre ich zur Zivilbevölkerung, und noch vor kurzem wurde mir gesagt, dass jene ja nicht beunruhigt werden sollte. Als ob dieser Hinweis nicht genau das bewirkte ... aber ich frage nicht nach, will auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Gleich ist die Versammlung ... diese Informationsveranstaltung für die Helfer. Zivilisten sind auch eingeladen, also überlege ich ob ich teilnehmen soll. Immerhin ist Theramore so etwas wie meine Heimat, da sollte ich mich doch informieren, oder? Aber will ich überhaupt wissen, was sie zu sagen haben, welche Befürchtungen sie hegen, welche Vorbereitungen sie treffen? Immer wieder habe ich mich in den letzten Gesprächen aus der Affaire gezogen: "So genau will ich es gar nicht wissen", habe ich mehrfach im Scherz gesagt und mich angestrengt meine Laune positiv zu halten und sie meinen Gesprächspartnern aufzunötigen. Aber ist es klug, dass ich mich vor den Tatsachen verschließe? ... so es denn Tatsachen sind. Die bisherigen Informationen waren doch recht - um mich in Ermangelung eines passenderen Wortes zu wiederholen - vage. Und eigentlich bin ich viel zu müde, um mir anzuhören wie militärische Bündnisse geschlossen und salbungsvolle Reden geschlossen werden. Von all dem verstehe ich ja doch nichts. Außerdem fürchte ich dieses Gebäude mit seinen meterdicken Steinwänden und vergitterten Maueröffnungen. Warum mir also den Abend verderben lassen? Es ist so schön hier am Wasser, die salzige, kühle Luft. Wie ich das liebe. Ich blicke nach oben. Es ist dunkel geworden. Und wie klar die Sterne schon am Himmel glänzen, bereit, meinen Geist zu ergreifen und mich mit sich in die unergründlichen Tiefen meiner Träume zu ziehen. Ich schließe die Augen, um mich von ihnen aufheben und davon tragen zu lassen, bin schon ganz nah dort an diesem anderen Ort, dem See, der mir mehr bedeutet als jeder vergleichbare Ort auf der Welt. Langsam erhebe ich mich, es fühlt sich beinahe an als würde ich schweben wie ich da einen Fuß vor den anderen setze und zielstrebig meinen Weg finde, hinein in die Stadt, hinein in dieses Gebäude, das dem Ort, den ich gerade mit einer Fingerspitze meines Herzens berührt habe so völlig entgegen steht. Der Saal ist bereits gut gefüllt, bekannte Gesichter und auch fremde. Einige habe ich mit einem der Schiffe ankommen sehen. Es sind Zwerge. Fast alle Teilnehmer sind schwer gerüstet und offenbar auf alles vorbereitet. Bin ich auch vorbereitet auf das, was da kommen mag? Es geht los ... Nach der Zusammenkunft - von Ambir, 30.8.2012 Stille in mir, Leere und Unfried. Und keines der bekannten Gesichter, um die Schatten wegzuwischen, die mich umfangen halten - auch kein fremdes. Aber vermutlich könnte mir auch der freundlichste Blick und das liebevollste Wort jetzt nicht die Schwere vom Herzen nehmen. Also ist es besser so. Ich gehe zurück zum Hafen und frage mich ob heute noch ein Schiff erwartet wird. Ich blicke gen Himmel. Vor meinen erschöpften Augen, deren Blick immer unschärfer wird spinnt das Licht vieler Sterne ein Netz. Ich strecke den Arm danach aus als könne ich es ergreifen. Wie jeden Abend - von Athenaia, 31.8.2012 Die Familie saß gemeinsam am Tisch, wie jeden Abend. Die Schwägerin hatte mit den Kleinen und den Mädchen gekocht. Wie jeden Abend. Fineas trank den ersten Humpen schon, bevor alles eingedeckt war. Wie jeden Abend. Die Kinder mussten mehrmals ermahnt werden, am Tisch gesittet zu essen. Wie jeden Abend. Und trotzdem war den Erwachsenen anzusehen, dass die Gerüchte aus Theramores Straßen ihnen langsam zu schaffen machten. „Morgen Abend soll es eine neue Versammlung geben.“ Alkeos warf die Bemerkung in den Raum, aber er sah seine Frau dabei an. Die nickte nur und füllte der kleinen Tochter Gemüse auf. „Vorerst wohl regelmäßig.“ „Woher weißt du das?“ „Von einer Stadtwache.“ Die Erwachsenen tauschten Blicke und die Kinder lärmten unbekümmert. „Wirst du hingehen?“ fragte Alkeos. „Ja.“ kam die knappe Antwort, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Ich will mitkommen.“ mischte sich Fineas‘ Ältester eifrig ein und sein Vater raunte missgelaunt über seinem Humpen: „Du willst nur diesem Mädel von der Stadtwache wieder schöne Augen machen. Kümmer‘ dich lieber um deine Arbeit im Stall.“ „Wir sollten alle hingehen!“ beharrte sein Sohn gereizt. „Heute im Stall hab‘ ich von einem Rekruten gehört, dass…“ „Pfah!“ knurrte Fineas. „Jetzt steigst du schon den Burschen nach?“ Zornesröte stieg dem Jungen ins Gesicht und die Schwägerin sank blass in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Selbst die Kinder wurden still und lauschten. „Es ist genug.“ murrte nun auch Alkeos, doch der Schaden war schon angerichtet. „Ich mach‘ meine Arbeit und saufe mir am Amboss nicht den letzten Rest Ehre aus den Gliedern!“ fauchte der Stallbursche.“ Frag Onkel Alkeos! Kein Wunder, dass bei dir keiner mehr sein Pferd beschlagen will.“ Fineas‘ Gesicht lief rot an und verzog sich in eine angestrengte Grimasse, doch sein Sohn wütete schon weiter. „Sie sagen, die Nordwacht ist verloren und dass die Tauren unser kleinestes Problem waren! Wenn sie Schwerter an Freiwillige verteilen, wie willst du uns beschützen? Du kannst nicht mal mehr den Schmiede…“ „Arkos!“ ging seine Tante scharf dazwischen und der wütende Bursche hielt tatsächlich inne. Ihrem tadelnden Blick hielt er nur kurz stand und in die plötzliche Stille ermahnte ihre ruhige Stimme: „Du machst den Kindern Angst mit deinen Geschichten. Und du beleidigst deinen Vater nicht an meinem Tisch. Wenn du mich morgen begleiten willst, kannst du das tun. Aber du wirst dich benehmen und du wirst das Mädchen in Ruhe lassen. Sie hat hier eine Aufgabe; eine Pflicht. Davon wirst du sie nicht abhalten. Hast du das verstanden?“ Trotzig starrte Arkos sein Essen nieder, bevor er endlich nickte. „Ja, Tante Athenaia.“ „Gut.“ „Aber der Rekrut hat gesagt…“ Wieder brachte ihn ihr mahnender Blick zum Schweigen. „Rekruten prahlen gerne und Rekruten erzählen gerne Geschichten. Seemannsgarn ist nichts dagegen. Also glaub‘ nicht alles, was sie dir weismachen wollen.“ „Warum sind dann die Zwerge hier? Und sogar die Draenei? Wenn doch…“ „Das Thema ist beendet.“ So ruhig Athenaia es ausgesprochen hatte, die Worte taten ihre Wirkung und das Essen schien seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen, als hätte es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben. Selbst Fineas schluckte seinen Ärger Zug um Zug mit seinem Bier hinunter. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Neffe ihr glaubte. Sie sah die Skepsis im Gesicht ihres eigenen Sohnes. Und als sie den Blick ihres Mannes auffing, war ihr klar, dass das Thema nur verschoben war. Auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt an diesem Abend, wenn man unter sich war. Wenn ihr Bruder Fineas seinen Rausch ausschlief, die Kleinen längst im Bett waren und die Größeren im gemeinsamen Schlafraum darüber debattierten, wie ungerecht die Erwachsenen waren. Ihre Schwägerin starb jetzt schon vor Angst und das, obwohl der Tratsch auf den Straßen so wahnwitzig war, dass man ihn unmöglich glauben konnte. Aber irgendetwas bahnte sich an, das war nicht zu leugnen. Das hatte auch der blutige Wappenrock einer jungen Stadtwache angedeutet. Nach dem unverhofften Treffen auf der Wehrmauer und dem kurzen Gespräch hatte Athenaia entschieden, dass sie alsbald mit dem Pater sprechen musste. Was auch immer vor sich ging, es machte die Stadt nervös und die Bürger unruhig. Eine Lichtmesse könnte die aufgekratzten Gemüter beschwichtigen und den Mut stärken. Man musste sie daran erinnern, dass die Stadt sehr gut befestigt war, dass seine Soldaten tapfer und stark waren, die Marschen weit und unwegsam und das Licht dem Gläubigen stets Schutz und Schild. Es hatte seine Gründe, weshalb Theramore so lange stand gehalten hatte. Darauf sollten die Bürger vertrauen. Sicher würde der Pater ihr da zustimmen und vielleicht plante er selbst schon ähnliches, worin sie ihn unterstützen könnte. Alles musste seine Ordnung haben, alles musste wohlüberlegt sein. Und dann würde sich bald auch herausgestellt haben, wie die Dinge wirklich standen und was man zu tun hatte. Die Jagd - von Ballasch, 31.8.2012 Hinter der Schmiede bei einem Haufen Kisten hockt ein Zwerg und wühlt sich gerade durch einen dicken Stoß von Unterlagen. „Verdonnert! Drecks Nussschale! Da mach ich mir die Mühe und dann sowas!“ fluchte der Zwerg. Über den Rücken trug die kleine Gestalt ein wohl schon älteres Gewehr. Es wurde geschickt verziert, allerdings nicht mit allzu viel Prunk versehen. Weiter grollend schaute der Barträger die Pergamente mit dem äußerst unleserlichen Schriftbild an. Es waren genau die Unterlagen, die er auf dem Schiff erstellte. Doch durch den Seegang, welchen der Zwerg nicht gewöhnt war verrutschte alles. „Nützt alles nichts! Ich muss die Dinger neu machen.“ Brummte Ballasch und strich sich über den Bart. Er erinnerte sich noch recht gut an ihre Ankunft. Der Auftrag war eigentlich ein einfacher. Sie sollten nachgehen ob an den Gerüchten: das hordisch Truppenbewegungen Richtung Düstermarschen stattfänden. Bisher kam er noch nicht dazu dem nachzugehen. Andauert kam ihm was Wichtigeres dazwischen. So wie nun. Alle mühsamen Informationen über seine Männer musste er erneut einholen, nebenher auch noch die Vorratslisten durchgehen und die Jagden planen. Unter Umständen noch Leuten im Jagen unterrichten oder im Umgang mit einer Schusswaffe, dazu kamen noch Berichte schreiben, Karten studieren. Erneut stieß der Zwerg Flüche aus als er an die ganze Arbeit dachte. „Nun verstehe ich warum der alte Hammer und mein Paps, nie höher als Hauptmann gehen wollten. Viel zu viel ARBEIT!“ erbost trat der Zwerg gegen eine der Kisten,worauf diese wankte und herumlärmte. Und ihm graute es schon vor den möglichen Jägern. Er dachte zurück an das erste Treffen, wo die allgemeine Lage geschildert wurde. Er empfand eine Frage an dem Abend, besonders aussagekräftig. „Wie sehen Fallen aus?“ er verwünschte sogar nun die Titanen. Er meldete sich und schilderte recht höflich das Fallen gut getarnt wären und daher nicht offensichtlich sind. Dabei schossen ihn viele andere mögliche Antworten ins Hirn: „Wenn du an einem Baum hängst, in einer Grube sitzt, Spieße im Körper, oder eine Klinge dir was abgetrennt hat. Ja dann haste eine Falle gefunden!“ Doch er verkniff es sich noch lieber. Und das war nur eine der vielen Fragen, welche er als unnötig empfand. Ballasch lehnte sich nun gegen eine der Kisten. Er verzog nur ein Gesicht und versuchte für sich selbst zu einer Antwort zu finden. „Warum immer ich? Warum darf ich neuerdings Solche Dinge ausbaden? Es gibt doch genug andere Leute? Warum ich kleiner Gebirgsjäger? Warum muss immer ich auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung an den !@#$% der Welt? Einmal würde ich mich gerne vorbereiten können.“ Er schnaubte und grollte nochmals tief noch fand er keine Antwort. Aber er wusste das die „Sesselpupser vom Oberkommando“ sicher was im Schilde führten. Dann wand er sich doch wieder dem Stoß zu. Wenn dieser Donnerbart eins noch mehr haste als Schreibarbeit, dann war es Unvorbereitet zu sein. Und aufgrund eines Details in der Klemme zu sitzen. Der Zwerg tastet nach seinem kleinen ledernen Muntionsbeutel. „Genug für ein paarmal Jagen gehen, aber für den Ernstfall nicht genug für den Alten Donner. Ich muss dringend weitere herstellen. Immerhin dürfen wir bei der Schmiede lagern.“ Für einen kurzen Moment lächelte Ballasch ehe er sich seufzend dran machte weitere Flugblätter zu schreiben und sie dann aufzuhängen: :An alle die sich freiwillig für die Jagd melden! :Meldet euch bei Ballasch Donnerbart, bei der Schmiede. Er erteilt Lehrstunden und teilt die Jäger ein. Auch steht er für alle fragen Rund um Gewehre zur Verfügung. :Gez. :Ballasch Donnerbart Der Zwerg brummte zufrieden. Noch wollte er erst Beweise haben, ehe er einen Bericht nach Eisenschmiede schicken würde. Aber dafür musste er erst mal aus der Stadt raus. Doch dafür musste der Papierkram erledigt sein. Bericht vom Verbündetentreffen am 29.Tag des 8.Mondes - von Livía, 31.8.2012 Es fanden sich weniger Leute ein, aber es lief gesittet ab. An Informativen gab es heute nicht so viel zu vermelden. Der Späherbericht von Andrekosa besagt, dass die Horde die Grenzen langsam schließen. Desweiteren trafen die Heiler aus Sturmwind ein und brachten zusätzlich Vorräte mit. Gegen Ende des Treffens erreichte uns ein Hilferuf aus der Feste Nordwacht. Diese stand unter massivem Angriff. Ein schnell zusammengestellter Stoßtrupp reiste eiligst zur Feste. Leider konnte diese nicht lange gehalten werden und wurde, auf Befehl von Kommandantin Schwarzhaupt, evakuiert. Die Verletzten wurden per Portale nach Theramore gebracht, die restliche Garnison wurde, unter Führung von Kommandantin Schwarzhaupt auf dem Landweg evakuiert. Leider war zu diesem Trupp, bis zum Ende des Tages nichts Genaues zu erfahren. gezeichnet Lady Livia Argianois, Leutnant der Stadtwache Theramore Bericht vom 30.Tag des 8.Mondes - von Livía, 31.8.2012 Die Verletzten, welche nicht dienstfähig aber transportfähig sind, wurden, zusammen mit einer größeren Gruppe von Kindern und alten Leuten, aus Theramore evakuiert. Die Magier leisteten dabei gute Arbeit mit den Portalen. Es sind demnach nur noch wenige Kinder und eine gewisse Zahl an Alten in der Stadt. Der Trupp von der Nordwacht wurde auf dem letzten Stück vor Theramore, auf Höhe des Wachturms, von orkischen Spähern angegriffen. Eine Hilfseinheit kam zur Hilfe und die Orken erlitten schwere Verluste. Der Trupp erreichte die Stadt und der Turm wurde wieder befriedet. Beim Treffen kamen nur wenige Neuigkeiten. Es wurde verkündet, dass die Nordwacht vorerst verloren scheint, aber eine eventuelle Rückeroberung versucht wird. Weiters stellte sich Herr Donnerbart kurz vor und gab einen Aufruf bekannt, dass am Ende der Versammlung ein Jagdtrupp losziehen würde. Pater Silbersee stellte sich ebenfalls vor. Er ist für das Seelenheil der Verteidiger von Theramore angestellt worden. Er gab an, welche Dienste er zur Verfügung stellt und sagte, dass er auch einige Messen halten wolle. Im Anschluss fand noch ein Treffen mit der Führung des Kul’Tiras-Schiffes, wegen der Rückeroberung von Feste Nordwacht. Die endgültige Entscheidung wurde auf morgen verschoben, da erst die Späherberichte abgewartet werden sollten. gezeichnet Lady Livia Argianois, Leutnant der Stadtwache Theramore Kategorie:RP-Events